


Date Night

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and your two girlfriends have a date night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful

It was date night with your girlfriends Natasha and Wanda. Natasha had gone out to get some last minute things while Wanda was cooking dinner. She was cooking a Sokovian meal.

You walked back into the kitchen after you set the table. You walked up to Wanda and wrapped your arms around her waist from behind. “It smells delicious love.” You kissed her cheek, you put your chin on her shoulder and you smiled as you watched her cook.

“Thank you, my love.” Wanda smiles as she leans back into your embrace. She saw you try to reach for the spoon to taste what she’s cooking, she gently slapped your hand away. “(Y/N) you’ll burn your tongue, it’s way too hot.”

You pout then you both heard the front door open and close. You turned around to see Nat walk into the kitchen with a bag of stuff she got from the store. You kissed Wanda on her cheek once more and went over to Natasha. You gave her a quick kiss before you helped her put stuff away.

Wanda went over to the radio and turned it on. Soft music started playing through the speakers and you couldn’t help but dance as you put stuff away. You looked over at Nat, she was watching you dance with a smile on her face. You blushed and winked at her as you continued to dance.

Once dinner was done and the three of you ate, you went into the living room with Natasha and Wanda right behind you. You sat on the couch and let out a sigh. Natasha sat on your left and Wanda sat on your right. 

You looked at your girlfriends and smiled. “Who’s turn is it to pick out a movie?”

“It’s Nat’s turn.” Wanda replied as she moved to cuddle into your side. You wrapped your arm around her.

Then you realized something. If it was Natasha’s turn to pick the movie then she’ll most definitely pick a horror movie. Your turn to look at Natasha to see her already looking through movies with a smirk on her face.

“Tasha. Don’t do it.” You warned.

She looks at you. “Don’t do what darling?” She smiled. Natasha knew exactly what you meant.

“You know what I’m talking about.” You narrowed your eyes at her. 

Wanda looks at the both of you, she couldn’t help but laugh. She leaned up and kissed your cheek. “You’re adorable, you know that?” You blush.

“Babe,” Nat takes your hand in hers. “You know Wanda and I will protect you.” She gives you a kiss. “They’re just movies, (Y/N). Nothing will happen, I promise.” You let out a sigh, you knew that you wouldn’t be able to get out of watching the horror movie Nat picked.

Once Natasha picked the movie the three of you got comfortable on the couch, you were in between Wanda and Natasha. You snuggled into their arms, they both lightly tighten their arms around you.

“I love you both so much.” You said just before the movie started.

Wanda and Natasha both smiled. “We love you too krasivaya.” They both placed a kiss on each cheek.


End file.
